Derpy's Totally Bonkers Night
by DisneySweetHeart
Summary: A small parody of the Looney Tunes cartoon "Notes To You" and it's remake "Back Alley Op Roar". Derpy tries to get a good night's rest, but a certain bobcat named Bonkers keeps her up with his singing. There are references and changes to the cartoons and I made the ending more sugary. Please enjoy.


One night, a grey pegasus pony with googly eyes and a bubble cutie mark, named Derpy Hooves staggered to her bed, hardly able to stay awake. As she finally climbed in, she gave a big yawn.

'I've never been this sleepy before' the grey pegasus croaked to herself. 'Finally I can rest my wings and get a good night's rest'

No sooner had her head touched the pillows, Derpy was snoring away.

But her slumber was not to last. An orange cat named Bonkers D. Bobcat climbed onto the fence outside Derpy's house. He had antenna-like ears, orange tufted cheeks with two black spots on each tuft, a tigger-like tail, bright blue eyes and he was wearing a green sweater with a dark green stripe.

Bonkers reached down the fence and set up a sheet music holder with a music book. Then he took out a harmonica and played a note.

'La...' Bonkers sang and cleared his throat. He played the harmonica again.

'Laaaaaa' he sang again.

Then Bonkers began to sing "Largo Al Factotum"

'La-La-La-La-La-La!'

The lights went on in Derpy's house and seconds later, she burst towards the window and threw it up.

'Hey! Keep it down!' she shouted at Bonkers.

Derpy picked up some items and threw them at the cat, while he kept on singing in a loud voice.

_'Figaro! Figaro! Figaro!'_

Bonkers ducked behind the fence and peeked out.

'Figaro?'

When there came no response, he jumped onto the fence.

'FIIIIIGAAAAAROOOOOOO!'

SMASH!

A vase knocked him off the fence.

'Wow!' Derpy laughed to herself. 'I never thought I could aim that well. That should keep him asleep for a few days'

The pegasus returned to her bed and closed her eyes.

But they opened up again when she heard Bonkers' loud rendition of 'Hungarian Rhapsody"

_'Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la! Tra-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!'_

Now Derpy was really annoyed. She quickly went to a cupboard and pulled out a bowl, a box of crystalized alum and a bottle of milk.

She poured the contents into the bowl and mixed it together. Then she called the bobcat.

'Come here, kitty cat! You want some milk? Come and get it!'

Derpy put the bowl of milk at the doorstep.

Bonkers heard Derpy and danced his way towards the door. But he didn't approach it completely until he made sure Derpy wasn't there. When he was sure it was safe, Bonkers downed the milk in one gulp, danced back to the fence and opened his mouth to sing.

But all that came out was a tiny squeak and every squeak made Bonkers' head shrink smaller.

Derpy laughed. 'I may be goofy, but I have brains! Now I can sleep peacefully'

She yawned and climbed back into bed.

But after what felt like only a few minutes, Derpy was jolted awake again.

_'When Irish eyes are smiling _

_all the world seems bright and gay!'_

'Grrrrr!'

Derpy grabbed the nearest book on her shelf entitled "The little horse" and threw her hardest at Bonkers , out the window. The target was true.

WHAM!

'Take that, you silly cat!'

But the poor pegasus was struck by another book thrown by Bonkers, entitled 'Return of the little horse'

_'And when Irish eyes are smiling_

_sure they'll steal your HEAAAAARRRRRT!'_

Derpy slammed the window down, drowning out Bonkers' voice.

The phone suddenly rang. and Derpy answered it.

'It's 11:30. Who's calling?'

_'AAAWWWAAAYYYYYYY!'_

'That's it!' Derpy hung up and fumed in anger. 'I'll have to knock him out myself'

She rushed to the wardrobe and pulled out a small, but hard looking mallet.

'Say goodnight, kitty cat!' she cried and flew out the window, flapping her wings. But Bonkers was no where to be seen.

After 2 minutes of searching around her house, Derpy's wings started to ache and her eyes began to itch.

'Oh...I really need to rest.' she puffed and flew down to the ground in an alleyway beside her house, hiding in a cardboard box..

'Maybe if I stay here, he may come back' she thought. 'Then I'll hit him on the head so hard, he'll be snoozing for a week'

But Derpy was so tired and try as she may, she couldn't keep her eyes open. Soon the pegasus was snoring softly, snuggled inside the box.

Soon enough, Bonkers returned, carrying a set of cymbals in his gloved hands. Hearing Derpy's snores, he snuck up the box...

CLANG!

The noise was so deafening! Derpy was shaken awake and her box was knocked over.

Rolling over, she spotted Bonkers.

'You!'

Bonkers made a run for the street, but Derpy quickly flew in front of him and blocked his way. Bonkers was trapped.

'Finally!' she gasped, with the mallet in her mouth. 'I can make you stop your infernal singing!'

Bonkers stepped back in fright.

'Little pony! Calm down! You need to lighten up!'

'Lighten up? I'll lighten up when I've had a good night's rest!' Derpy shot at him.

Derpy had Bonkers against a brick wall and was ready to smack him on the head.

'WAIT!' Bonkers cried.

Derpy sighed in annoyance. 'What now?'

'I'll make you a deal, ok?' said the bobcat. 'You let me sing one more song and I'll let you have your rest and relaxation'

Derpy thought for a moment. Sure Bonkers' singing was annoying, but if he was telling the truth...

'Ok, ok' Derpy put down the mallet. 'Go ahead and sing'

To her surprise, Bonkers smiled and mover close to her right ear.

'Hey! What are you-' Derpy started. But she was cut off by Bonkers' singing his song.

_'Rock A Bye Pony, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows the cradle will rock'_

'Oh no..' Derpy yawned. 'Stop it...stop...'

But Bonkers didn't stop and continued.

_'When the bough breaks the cradle will fall_

'So beautiful...' Derpy's eyes rolled in their sockets and she lost her balance.

Bonkers caught her just in time and cradled her in his arms, rocking her gently. He continued humming his lullaby.

Moments later, Bonkers laid Derpy down in her bed and tucked her in, finishing his song.

'Ssshhhhhhh' Bonkers whispered and gave her a small kiss.

'ZzzzzZzzzzzzz...'

'Goodnight little pony'

Bonkers climbed out the window and walked down the street,into the night, humming a rendition of "Sextet"

Derpy Hooves slept on.


End file.
